Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U
Dos juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], colectivamente conocidos como Super Smash Bros. 4, y conocidos individualmente como Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, han sido desarrollados para Wii U y Nintendo 3DS por Namco BandaiNamco Bandai desarrollará el nuevo Smash Bros. (en inglés) y Sora Ltd. Información previa Originalmente anunciados durante el Electronic Entertainment Expo en el 2011, se suponía que su desarrollo comenzaría poco después de octubre, luego de que el desarrollo de Kid Icarus: Uprising se completara.Desarrollo de Smash Bros. U & 3DS (en inglés) No fue hasta febrero de 2012, sin embargo, que comenzó su desarrollo.Sakurai comienza a trabajar en el nuevo Smash Bros. (en inglés) El juego no fue mencionado en absoluto durante el Electronic Entertainment Expo del 2012, algo que decepcionó a muchos fans a pesar de saber el muy inicial estado actual del juego; el primer paso fue tomado a mediados de Junio. Masahiro Sakurai ha expresado que se siente decepcionado porque los fans van a tener que esperar más tiempo de lo esperado debido a la precocidad del primer anuncio.Próximo Smash Bros. en el primer paso de desarrollo; Sakurai preocupado por la espera (en inglés) Poco después, fue oficialmente revelado que Namco Bandai sería el desarrollador principal junto a Sora Ltd., y que ya habían completado un prototipo funcional. En respuesta a un fan que preguntó si habría un "Link joven", Sakurai expresó que aún no ha decidido quién aparecerá en el juego. Sin embargo, mencionó que "no está totalmente fuera de sus posibilidades que algún personaje de Capcom aparezca en el próximo Super Smash Bros."Personajes de Capcom podrían estar en el próximo Smash Bros. (en inglés) Sakurai ha revelado que una de las cosas que el título de 3DS tiene es un sistema para mejorar a los personajes por medio de batallas y recompensas, para poder transferirlos al título de Wii U para pelear contra amigos con estos personajes mejorados. Dijo también que el título de 3DS esta diseñado para ofrecer una nueva experiencia a jugadores veteranos, y que ambos títulos no serían simplemente secuelas como Super Smash Bros. Melee y Super Smash Bros. Brawl, añadiendo que harían mucho más que añadir personajes y escenarios. También ha dicho que buscan introducir un estilo cooperativo para el título de Wii U. En cuanto a gráficos en la versión de 3DS, se ha dejado claro que estos serían significativamente mejorados, ya que la consola es capaz de manejar altos gráficos, movimiento más fluidos y efectos dinámicos a 60 cuadros por segundo.Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS: Cómo trabajarán juntos (en inglés) Sakurai ha dicho que es muy improbable que el juego se concentre en personajes nuevos, dirigiendo su atención al balance del juego y en la individualidad y originalidad de sus personajes.Nuevo Smash Bros. podría no incluir nuevos personajes (en inglés) thumb|El dibujo mostrado por Masahiro Sakurai. El 2 de julio del 2012, Sakurai mostró un dibujo hecho a marcador en Twitter, el cual fue hecho por el personal del juego. En este aparecen: un Pikmin, Marth, Kirby, Meta Knight, Luigi, Pit, Pikachu, Link, Wario, el Saco de arena, un Contenedor de corazón, Mr. Game & Watch, Fox McCloud, Donkey Kong, un Mr. Saturn, Mario, y Samus Zero; todos ellos sobre las palmas de Master Hand y Crazy Hand. Aunque no incluyó información acerca de si estos personajes y elementos regresarían, el dibujo demuestra que son reconocidos de alguna forma por el personal trabajando en el juego.El dibujo en el Twitter de Masahiro Sakurai No obstante, este dibujo fue removido un tiempo después. El dibujo parece tener letras en la parte inferior, pero estas no pueden ser vistas. Varias videoconferencias de Nintendo, llamadas Nintendo Direct, insinuaban que el juego aparecería en el Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) del 2013. Más tarde, el 6 de junio, Sakurai confirmó vía Twitter que un tráiler de los juegos sería presentado en el 11 de junio en el E3 2013.Tweet de Masahiro Sakurai confirmando el trailer En un Nintendo Direct especial totalmente enfocados en los nuevos juegos de Super Smash Bros., realizado el 08 de abril de 2014, se dio información sobre el lanzamiento de cada juego: el lanzamiento de las dos versiones ocurrirá en tiempos diferentes; la versión de Nintendo 3DS tuvo su fecha de lanzamiento el 13 de septiembre en Japón y el 3 De octubre en Norteamérica y Europa, mientras que la versión de Wii U saldrá el 21 de noviembre en Norteamérica, el 5 de diciembre en Europa y el 6 de diciembre en Japón. La razón de esto, de acuerdo con Masahiro Sakurai, se debe a que los juegos tienen mucho contenido, por lo que se necesita más tiempo para refinar los detalles. Personajes Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U incluye un elenco total de 55 personajes, aunque al igual que entregas pasadas, no todos los personajes están disponibles desde el principio. Sin embargo, estas entregas son las primeras en incluir personajes descargables, por lo que el elenco podría incrementar aún más en el futuro. En la tabla más abajo, los personajes desbloqueables en ambas versiones se encuentran escritos en negrita, mientras que aquellos que solo son desbloqueables en una de las dos versiones poseen sus nombres escritos en negrita y cursiva. Contenido adicional Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U es la primera entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. en ofrecer contenido adicional por medio de descarga. Este contenido va desde actualizaciones al juego hasta personajes y escenarios. La gran mayoría de este contenido es gratuito, aunque cierto contenido debe de ser comprado antes de poder ser conseguido. Escenarios En el ámbito de escenarios, se ha confirmado que los escenarios en la versión de Wii U se basarán en videojuegos de sobremesa, mientras que los de la versión de Nintendo 3DS se basarán en juegos de consolas portátiles. Además, se ha confirmado que cada escenario tendrá su versión "Destino final", la cual será la única variación disponible al jugar en el modo "En Serio". Esto afecta incluso a los escenarios del pasado. Escenarios compartidos *Campo de batalla (Super Smash Bros.) *Cuadrilátero (Super Smash Bros./''Punch-Out!!) *Destino final (''Super Smash Bros.) *Castillo del Dr. Wily (Mega Man 2) *Llanuras de Gaur (Xenoblade Chronicles) *Dream Land (64) (DLC) (Kirby's Dream Land) *Suzaku Castle (DLC) (Street Fighter II) *Castillo de Hyrule (64) (DLC) (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) *Castillo de Peach (64) (DLC) (Super Mario 64) Escenarios en la versión de Wii U *75 m (Donkey Kong) *Gran Campo de batalla (Super Smash Bros.) *Gran Puente de Eldin (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) *Castillo asediado (Fire Emblem) *Coliseo (Fire Emblem) *Selva Kongo (Donkey Kong Country) *Ciudad Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine) *GAMER (Game & Wario) *Vergel de la esperanza (Pikmin 3) *Hal Abarda (Kirby Super Star / Kirby's Fun Pak) *Jungla escandalosa (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Liga Pokémon de Kalos (Pokémon X e Y'') *Sistema Lylat (''Star Fox: Assault) *Mansión de Luigi (Luigi's Mansion) *Circuito Mario (Mario Kart) *Mario Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Reino Champiñón U (New Super Mario Bros. U) *Miiverse (Miiverse) *Norfair (Metroid) *Onett (EarthBound) *Estación espacial (Star Fox: Assault) *Pac-Land (Pac-Land) *Templo de Palutena (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Pilotwings (Pilotwings Resort / Wii Sports Resort) *Estadio Pokémon 2 (Pokémon) *Port Town Aero Dive (F-Zero) *Pirosfera (Metroid: Other M) *Altárea (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) *Reino del Cielo (Kid Icarus) *Pueblo Smash (Animal Crossing) *La Cúspide (The Legend of Zelda) *El gran ataque de las cavernas (Kirby Super Star / Kirby's Fun Pak) *Sobrevolando el pueblo (Animal Crossing: City Folk) *Windy Hill (Sonic Lost World) *Sala de Wii Fit (Wii Fit) *Wrecking Crew (escenario) (Wrecking Crew) *Islas Wuhu (Wii Sports) *Isla de Yoshi (Super Mario World) *Reino de la lana (Yoshi's Woolly World) Escenarios en la versión de Nintendo 3DS *Valle Gerudo (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D) *Tren de los Dioses (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) *Casa rural (Nintendogs) *Rescate Mii (Rescate Mii) *Coliseo de Regna Ferox (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Super Mario 3D Land (Super Mario 3D Land) *Bosque Génesis (Kid Icarus: Uprising) *Isla Tórtimer (Animal Crossing: New Leaf) *Senda Arco Iris (Mario Kart 7) *Torre Prisma (Pokémon X e Y) *Balloon Fight (Balloon Fight) *Jungla Jocosa (Donkey Kong Country) *Llanuras Doradas (New Super Mario Bros 2) *Laberinto (Pac-Man) *Tomodachi Life (Tomodachi Life) *Paper Mario (Paper Mario) *Palacio de N (Pokémon Negro y Blanco) *Dream Land (Kirby's Dream Land) *Zona Green Hill (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Brinstar (Metroid) *Corneria (Star Fox) *Isla de Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Planeta Remoto (Pikmin) *Reino Champiñónico (Super Mario Bros.) *PictoChat 2 (''Nintendo DS'') *Zona Extraplana 2 (Game & Watch) *WarioWare (WarioWare, Inc.) *Mute City (F-Zero) *Magicant (MOTHER / EarthBound) Modos de Juego y sus Explicaciones Breves ~MiSkHD Modo Individual *Clásico: Consiste en combatir personajes para conseguir premios. *Modo All-Star: Consiste en combatir grupos de personajes con salud y vidas moderadas. *Béisbol Smash: Consiste en hacerle el mayor daño posible a una bolsa de boxeo para luego batearlo y mandarlo a la mayor distancia posible. *Bomba Smash: Es igual a Beisbol Smash solo que esta vez hay que hacer la mayor destruccion posible a un tablero. *Cazatesoros: Consiste en pagar monedas Smash para comprar tiempo y asi usarlo para conseguir premios antes de que se acabe el tiempo. *Smash Multitudinario: Consiste en derrotar a los Peleadores Mii en un cuestion de Tiempo Modo Multijugador *Smashventura (Nintendo 3DS): Consiste en explorar una cueva y vencer enemigos en 5 minutos *Mundo Smash (WiiU): Es un juego de tablero en el cual se debe jugar por turnos y coleccionar personajes y potenciadores para la Batalla Final *Smash en Línea: Consiste en combatir otros peledores a traves de Internet'00:54 9 sep 2015 (UTC)00:54 9 sep 2015 (UTC)00:54 9 sep 2015 (UTC)00:54 9 sep 2015 (UTC)' Otros *Varias de las animaciones de los personajes, ya sea en movimiento y/o ataques, han sido modificadas para que los personajes miren la pantalla más a menudo. **Los efectos visuales de los ataques son más pronunciados. ***En la versión de Nintendo 3DS, los personajes utilizan el estilo artístico conocido como cel shading para facilitar el verlos a distancia. Se ha confirmado que será posible ajustar su intensidad, o incluso removerlo del todo. *El medidor de daño utilizará números metálicos. *Se sabe que los personajes ya no se resbalarán aleatoriamente, pero podrán ser forzados a hacerlo, por ejemplo, por el efecto de la Monda de plátano de Diddy Kong. *El modo Muerte Súbita después de un tiempo comienza a caer bombas *La versión de Wii U corre a resolución de 1080p. *Habrá un nuevo efecto gráfico que indicará si el próximo golpe podría causar un K.O. Este consiste en que al golpear a un personaje con una alta cantidad de daño, un relámpago negro con bordes rojos aparecerá. **De forma similar, también habrá un nuevo efecto gráfico que permitirá a los jugadores ver quién les ha propinado el K.O. Esta consiste en que el humo que produce un personaje al ser enviado por los aires ahora será del color del jugador que golpeó a ese personaje. *Las 2 versiones tendrán el mismo número de personajes. *Los personajes que antes cambiaban de forma ya no podrán cambiar durante la pelea. *El Salto banqueta, una maniobra introducida en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, está confirmado para regresar. *Se confirma también el ukemi para esta entrega. *Varios personajes poseerán trajes alternativos: por ejemplo, el Entrenador de Wii Fit aparecerá como traje alternativo de la Entrenadora de Wii Fit. Estos trajes no cambian como operan los personajes en absoluto, e incluso son del mismo tamaño que el original. *Se ha confirmado que en las batallas por equipos, se podrá usar cualquier color del personaje, independientemente del color del equipo. Esto ocurre en Nintendo 3DS como en Wii u, el cel shading que rodea a los personajes será del color del equipo al que pertenezca. *Se ha removido la habilidad de planear. *Se han confirmado los trofeos. *Se confirman 8 paletas de colores para cada personaje *Se ha confirmado que Super Smash Bros. para Wii U será el primer juego de la consola Wii U en ser compatible con los controles de la consola Nintendo GameCube a través de un adaptador. *''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' será el primer juego en poder usar amiibo, seguido de Mario Kart 8, Yoshi's Woolly World, y Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. *La versión de Wii U soporta hasta ocho jugadores a la vez en modo local. **Los controles compatibles son el Wii U GamePad, Wii Remote o Wii Remote Plus, Control Wii U Pro,Control de Nintendo GameCube y Nintendo 3DS. **La consola Nintendo 3DS se puede usar como control. **Se puede conectar dos adaptadores de control de GameCube. ***Soporta 7 mandos Wii Mote o 7 Mandos Wii U Pro Controller de Wii U. *La versión de Wii U puede ser jugada con los DK Bongos. Vídeos Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U 1st Trailer|Primer tráiler del juego, en el que el personaje de Animal Crossing, el Aldeano, es revelado. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Mega Man Joins the Battle!|Segundo tráiler del juego, confirmando a Mega Man. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle!|Tercer tráiler del juego, mostrando a la nueva personaje: Entrenadora de Wii Fit. Wii U & Nintendo 3DS Developer Direct - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U @E3 2013|Sakurai habla de algunos detalles sobre las versiones del juego. Super Smash Bros. 4 - Sonic Trailer|Cuarto tráiler del juego, mostrando a Sonic the Hedgehog. Super Smash Bros. - Comet Observatory (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Quinto tráiler del juego, mostrando a Estela y Destello. Super Smash Bros. - Champion of the Ring (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Sexto tráiler del juego, mostrando a Litte Mac. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Challenger From the Shadows|Fragmento del Nintendo Direct especial del 08/04/2014, en donde son anunciados Charizard y Greninja. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Goddess of Light|Séptimo tráiler del juego, mostrando a Palutena y un poco a Pit Sombrío. Super Smash Bros. - Red, Blue, Yellow(Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Octavo tráiler del juego, mostrando a Pac-Man. Presentamos amiibo|Presentación del sistema de figuras interactivas amiibo. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U By Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame|Noveno tráiler del juego, mostrando a Captain Falcon, Lucina y Daraen. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U Looks like we don't have a choice!|Décimo trailer del juego, mostrando a Shulk. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - Tráiler de lanzamiento|Tráiler de lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Wii U The Future King|Presentacion de Bowser Jr. Super Smash Bros. - An Unlikely Team (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)-0|Presentación del Dúo Duck Hunt. Galería Logo SSB Wii U.png|Logo de la versión de Wii U. Logo SSB 3DS.png|Logo de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. SSB3DS NA Boxart.png|Boxart para la versión de Nintendo 3DS. SSBWiiU NA Boxart.png|Boxart para la versión de Wii U. Pantalla de selección de personajes SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pantalla de selección de personajes de Wii U modificada para el E3 2014. Pantalla de selección de escenarios SSB4 (Wii U).png|Pantalla de selección de escenarios de Wii U modificada para el E3 2014. Pantalla de carga de la batalla SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Pantalla de carga de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Pantalla superior del menu SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Pantalla superior del menú de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Menu_principal_de_SSB4_%28Wii_U%29.jpg|Pantalla superior del menú de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Parte trasera de la portada de la versión de 3Ds.png|Parte trasera del Boxart de la versión de Nintendo 3DS. Rumores [[Archivo:Documento de SSB4.jpg|thumb|Una imagen del documento que inició el rumor de "Super Smash Bros. Universe".]] Varios rumores surgieron respecto al juego, pero ninguno fue confirmado. El más notable es el que clama que el juego se llamaría "Super Smash Bros. Universe", y que tendrá interconectividad entre el Nintendo 3DS y el Wii U. Otro rumor establece que no habrá más personajes nuevos de ''F-Zero'' o ''EarthBound''. Poco después, se reveló que el rumor había provenido de una fuente oficial, pero solo para atraer personal para el desarrollo del juego. Este nombre no ha vuelto a ser mencionado.¿Se filtran ideas para nuevo Smash Bros.? (en inglés) Referencias Enlaces externos *[http://www.smashbros.com/ Pagina oficial de Super Smash Bros.] Véase también Categoría:Juegos *